The Altering Life
by rainydayB
Summary: Two months ago Edward left. Years later Belle meets him again, him forever seventeen and her forever eighteen. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

**Bella's POV**

_My heart pondered loudly; where is he? The cloudy fog around me had gotten worse._

"_EDWARD!!" I screamed. No one answered. I was getting scared. Then rain started to pour. Great, just my luck isn't it? _

_Suddenly, I saw something red. It was very bright, visible even in the fog. A tall figure, maybe a person was approaching me. As the figure got closer, it beared its fangs as she smiled in satisfaction. _

"_Hello Bella." Victoria said as she crouched, prepared to attack._

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I woke up, screaming. I buriedmy head into my pillow, trying to muffle the sound.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed for him. His name burned my throat somehow. I needed his marble arm around me, to comfort me and tell me he's here. Suddenly I froze; in my frantic dream and my desperate need for him, I forgot that he was gone. Left.

Silent tears ran over my cheeks like the pouring ran outside. Wrapping my arms around my torso, I lie back, and let the tears drenched my pillow.

So much had changed. Charlie's too scared to talk to me, afraid of the littlest things that would make me flinch. My so-called friends found it was too difficult to lend me some support, not that I cared. All I want was to fade into the background. I let out a bitter laugh; interesting how two months ago all I had wished for was a future with _them_, but mostly _him_.

I checked my clock, it was two a.m. After putting on a pair of jeans, my hoodie and my tennis shoes, I walked outside, ignoring the rain. It had toned down to a shower now. Not that I would care if it didn't; I needed a chance to clear my head.

The wind was blowing harshly at my face, like it was blaming me for not being good enough for _him_. I sighed. Those days I tried to avoid using the names.

All these false pretences of being normal were a show, a show to fool Charlie. It didn't matter that when I wake up every morning, I have to grit my teeth to get up, wondering how I was going to make through another day. As long as Charlie believed me, I can stay in Forks.

Charlie's doesn't understand why I want to stay in Forks. He tried to talk me into going back to live with Renee, but I always rejected him. The truth was, even I didn't even understand why I want to stay.

The tears had stopped now. Looking around made me realize that I was in a forest. I shivered as _that_ day's memory started to push into my brain. Immediately I began to repress it. _Think of the homework we had to do, algebra_. I told myself. It worked. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had the feeling that someone was following me. I spun around a few times, trying the caught the person off guard. But there was no one but my self's footprint.

Some times later, the sun was rising. I sighed again. Thinking of what to make for Charlie's breakfast, slowly I began to make my way back to the house. I froze in my track when I saw my nightmare.

"Going somewhere Bella?" Victoria said with a smirk on her cat-like face.

"I don't think so." She snared as she jumped on me, knocking me into the muddy ground, hard.

I couldn't bring myself to talk. Scared wasn't how I felt, terrified would have being the better word. I closed my eyes, ready for my deaths. I was sure that Victoria would kill me, hopefully the quick way. I smiled when I saw the angel's face mentally, again.

"_Damn it Bella, start screaming!"_ That beautiful velvety voice demanded.

'_Why should I?_' I argued back. 'Seeing' and 'hearing' his voice made up my decision. I should have done this in the first week.

Victoria slapped me hard across the face. My fear of Victoria was suddenly gone; in fact, I wanted to thank her for making up my decision.

"Why aren't you screaming?" She spat at me.

"Just kill me, please, and if you do and when you did, I might even plead to God to let you come to heaven." I smiled at her.

She looked confused, and then a look on her face told me everything clicked.

"Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but you are not going to get out of this _this_ easily." She smirked, giving me a brief glimpse of her teeth as she bit into my wrists. She then smiled in contentment. "Goodbye Bella, we'll see each other again."

I didn't even have time for disappointment as my time in hell for three days had begun.

**AN: What do you think? Please review! :D**

**Luv**

_RainydayB_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer on profile_

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

There is no easy way to describe the hell I went through.

Imagine fire burning you, and then acid and salt were sprayed on the open wounds. The fire is burning you, you could feel it, touch it, but you can't see it or do anything about it. It only gets worse... and worse... and worse... until you screamed out, pleading for death. The experience I went through when James bit me felt like nothing compared to that.

My joy and relief could not be put into words when the pain decreased as I fall into unconsciousness. Happily, I closed my eyes as I slept for the last time.

_Waking up…._

Where is the pain? Where did the fire go? I thought to myself.

Where am I? No, better question, who am I? Is it Belle, Belle Swine? No, it's Belle Swan.

Ok, now _where_ am I? Looking around, I realized that I was in a forest. And by the looks of it, I'm in the centre of the forest. Great, isolated, this is just what I need to get help.

I sat up, noticing for the first time what I was wearing. Baggy jeans, tennis shoes and a lose hoddie was covering my body, and mud was covering them. I needed new and clean clothes.

I stood up, and then began to walk in a direction, which was really heavily scented with thousands of different scents.

**AN: Sorry for the short update**

_RainydayB_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Fifty years later…_

**Belle's POV**

"Belle, can we pleeeease go now?" Nicky pleaded, while bouncing up and down.

"Ok ok, I'm coming." I laughed as at my best friend's childish act; it was as if a five year old who was going to school for the first time had taken over Nicky's body.

"YAY!!" Nicky yelled as she jumped into the shotgun of my blue Audi. I grabbed my keys, and then ran into the car. Nicky put on the radio, singing along to Low (feat T-pain). I just shook my head at her, suddenly remembering the first time we had met.

_In the forest…_

_After I began to walk, I realized I was running. No, sprinting would have been a better word. So I tried to slow down to a walking pace, but it felt REALLY slow, like I was moving in slow motion. _

_Weird, I thought. Since when did I own super speed? But that didn't matter. _

_Out of the blue I felt two arms squeezed around me._

"_HiI'mNickyshortforNicolemytalentisseeningthefutureandthepastofanyonebutithastorelatetomeandIsawyouandmebecomingbestfriends." She let out a tinkling bell laugh, some how it sounded familiar._

"_Uh, what?" who was this stranger?_

"_Opps, sorry I forgot, I guess I'm just really excited! Let's sit down and I'll explain everything to you." She said, at a normal pace. When she let go I was able to see her for first time. She was fairly tall, about 1.70m, has long silky black hair that stopped at her tiny waist, pale skin, and golden eyes. She looked like an Asian, but breathe-takingly beautiful. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen._

"_My name is Nicky Li. Nicky is short for Nicole. I was changed in the 1910. Physically I'm seventeen. I'm half Asian. We're vampires." She said, as if it's completely normal to tell someone that she is older than their grandparents._

_But something inside me had stopped my scoffing at Nicky's words, and told me it's true. _

"_Okay, go on." I urged her._

_She then proceeded to explain to me about all the rules and the special 'vegetarian' diet. When she discovered I didn't feel this 'thirst 'that she described, she almost went into shock._

"_I thought it my visions were starting to have leaks when I saw this part!" she said, still shocked, _

In the first few weeks I discovered that I don't need to hunt very often, only about one every fortnight. Nicky hunts once every week.

We got along very well. Her energy is just contagious; if she becomes excited, you can guarantee that I will be too within five minutes. I knew – that guts feeling- that I had a friend like Nicky in my human life, who I just can't remember, but I was sure that he or she was very important to me.

We decided that we'll stick together. Us vampire girls, a personal joke. Again, I had a feeling I used to joke about this often in my human life as well.

Nicky have a lot of money. _"Family inheritance."_ She told me.

She tried to give me half of her bank account, but I put my foot down. I don't know why but I HATE shopping and Nicky just keeps to trying to give me gifts, ranging from jewellery to clothes. Unwillingly, I can accept that, but giving me a few billion is just too much for me to handle. So I began to work, night shifts and day shifts to earn my own money.

My powers were quickly developed. I can change my appearance at will and see the memories of anyone, but I have to grab the person's hand firmly. And there is one downside; my powers can't work together at the same time.

Alaska High came into sight. It was a tough option when it comes to moving and pretending our physical appearance. Usually, because Nicky likes to be the older one, she pretends that she physically a year older, so she can legally 'take care' of me and we can live on our own. We didn't want to wear uniform, which is a must at private schools, so public schools were the only option.

I parked my car to the furthest spot I could find in the car park. Before I walked outside, I decided to peek at my reflection once more.

Honey blonde, blue eyes and Angelina Jolie lips had worked out nicely. I smiled in satisfaction.

There were a few people there already, and immediately the gawking began. I rolled my eyes; can't vampires go some where, any where, without being treated like he or she belongs to an alien planet? Nicky and I kept our heads down as we walked at human speed to the administration.

After the usual – we walk in, put on a fake smile, say hi, grab our schedules, signs some paper, and walk out – the bell rang, we head to our separate classes. Because she's 'a year' older, we have different classes.

The lessons weren't really _that_ bad, but I had to resist the urge to correct the teacher a couple of times; how can these people call themselves teachers?

No boys had tried to ask me out yet, but that's probably because every time someone winked at me, I rolled my eyes in disgust. Most boys took the hint.

Finally, lunch time came. I walked into the cafeteria, and saw Nicky, sitting in the corner with a plate of human foods.

"How was class?" I smiled at her.

"The usual." She pretended to fall asleep.

"Absolutely fantastic." Nicky went blank for a few seconds. Then she was back, her voice sharp with sudden urgency

"Bells, a coven of five in approaching us. Soon, in two minutes. What do you think we should do?"

"Do they mean any harm?" I asked.

She hesitated. "No."

"Then let's meet this coven. Even if they do mean harm, our powers might tempt them to ask us to join." I answered calmly.

We continued to pick at the human foods in silence. I could feel Nicky's tension.

"Relax," I told her.

She gave me a small smile.

Soon, they have arrived.

They all had golden eyes. Although it was what we expected – how can they go to human schools if they _eat_ humans? – We still felt relieved. There was a tall, muscular man who had his arms around a stunning blonde, the blonde version of Nicky. A blonde man held hands with a small, pixielike woman. Then last came a bronze haired guy. He was beautiful, even for a vampire, but that was not grabbed my attention. I don't think I've ever saw anyone who looked as sad as him.

And then he froze. His face looked alive; it was as if he had finally woken up on the inside. "She's in here!" he said to the pixie at vampire speed, excitement clear in his voice.

They all began to look around, for 'she'. And then they saw us.

Barely keeping with human speed, they walked over to us. Light was faded from the bronze haired man's eyes as they approached closer. He looked at me; for the first time I saw how _hollow_ he seemed, as if someone had taken his soul away from him.

Nicky and I stood up.

"My name is Emmett, this is my mate Rosalie, that's Jasper and his mate Alice. And that's Edward. There's two more in our coven, Carlisle's our leader, and his mate Esme." said the muscle man. So that's the hollow-like guy's name. Edward.

"Pleasure. I'm Nicky, and this is Belle." Nicky raised a hand towards me. I nodded at them.

"We would like to get to know you guys better. And this really isn't the place to talk. Why don't we go back to our house? There's only one period left anyways." Emmett suggested.

Nicky looked at me for my opinion. I knew I shouldn't trust a coven I barely know, but I felt that I should, it was as if I'm meeting old friends again. I nodded at Nicky.

We walked out of the cafeteria and into the car park. Nicky and I walked into my car, and then we followed the coven to their home.

**AN: Sorry if there grammatical errors, I did proof read it a few times. Check out my profile if you want information on my stories.**

**Thanks (as always) for reading and reviewing, then the adds. It means soo much to me, and that's what keeps me writing at early hours in the morning. :D**

**PLEASE review. :D**

**Luv**

_RainydayB_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Belle's POV**

"This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen." Nicky declared, her eyes wide in awe. I nodded to show my approval. The Cullen's white three-storage Victorian house was not just beautiful; somehow, it made me felt… home. Safe. As if I was finally home, after a long and troublesome trip.

I parked my car in the long driveway, and then walked inside with the rest of the Cullens. A slender, caramel-coloured hair woman was standing in front of the couch, smiling warmly.

"Hello, my name is Esme. Welcome to our home." She said, holding out her hand for me and Nicky to shake.

"Thank you, you've got a very nice home." I complimented. Nicky shook her hand. Esme raised her hand towards me, but I shook my head, and then quickly explained my actions before she gets upset. "Sorry, it's just if I grip anyone's hand right now, my appearance will change back to normal." Nicky glared at me. I knew what she was thinking; how could I, voluntarily, just tell some strangers that we had barely met my power? But that feeling of reunion was strong, like I could trust everyone in the room.

"Really? Is that your power? Oh so that's why your eyes are blue." Emmett said. Everyone vampire in the room was staring at me. I was about to explain further when Nicky stepped in.

"Yes, something like that. So we already know, but we need to confirm; is this a 'vegetarian' coven?" She said, hoping the Cullens would let it slip.

"Yes, it is." Esme replied.

I heard footsteps and then a blonde haired man walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I'm the coven leader." He said.

"I'm Belle and this is Nicky." It was my turn to introduce.

"Well, why don't we sit down first?" He suggested.

"Thank you." I replied formally.

"Well, let's waste no time and I'll just explain a few rules while you're in our area."

"According to your eye colour, I know that you are 'vegetarians'. But the rule is needed to be said again; you are not allowed to drink human blood or betray the rules while you're in the area. You are to act in inconspicuous at all times. This is very important or we could blow our covers." He said, his face serious. I nodded; I knew I had no choice. Because when a weaker coven intrudes a stronger coven's area, rules were set for the weaker coven. Besides, the rules were quite reasonable. Only Nicky will be disappointed because she couldn't make me try out for cheerleading.

Somebody's phone started vibrating. Carlisle immediately picked it up. "Hello this is Carlisle speaking." A hectic voice came through the ear piece. "Oh, is Dr. Gerandy unavailable?" Carlisle said, surprise ringing in his tone. _A short silence._ "Fine, I'll be there in about ten minutes." He snapped his phone shut. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. The hospital is running short on staff." He looked at us apologetically.

"That's fine. We'll be on our way anyways. And your rules won't be disobeyed by us while we're in the area." I said. Carlisle smiled, kissed Esme and then glanced at Edward before he walked out the door. I had a feeling some kind of communication was flowing between Edward and Carlisle.

I stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Can't you stay for a little longer?" Alice said pouting.

I looked at Nicky. She frowned, but nodded. "Okay, we'll stay for a little longer."

"Yay! Let's introduce ourselves, and then explain our powers, and do a little demonstration." Alice said, smiling. I felt Nicky tense beside me. I gave her a questioning look. She didn't glance back. I would ask her about it later.

"I'll start. My name is Alice, and I can see the future." Her eyes gone a little blurry, and then, in a matter-of-face tone, she said "Tomorrow, you will receive a love letter from a guy named Dan."

"My name is Jasper, and I can manipulate and feel your emotions." Jasper said. A wave of humour hit us, and soon, most of us were all on the floor, laughing about nothing.

"Stop it Jasper!" Edward said. He was the only one who hadn't hit the floor yet.

Out of the blue we all felt calm. I was grateful; a wave of humour was what needed to cut the tension in the air. I smiled at Jasper, nodding my thanks. He smiled back. Understanding comprehended between us.

Emmett stood up and flexed his muscles, making a show out of it. "My name is Emmett, and my power is my strength."

"My name is Rosalie, and my power is seductress." The blonde flipped her golden hair.

"I'm Esme, and I can feel a emotion that isn't usually commonly felt between vampires." Esme smiled.

"I'm Edward, and I can read minds. But I can't read your mind." He added to me. His expression became poignant again. Turning to Nicky, he said. "I'm not emo."

Emmett started cracking up. "You thought Edward is Emo? Oh good one." He held out this hand and high-fived Nicky. Nicky let out a tinkling laugh, finally loosening up. Rosalie glared at her.

There were only two people left to 'introduce'.

"My name is Nicky, and I can see the past and future of anyone, except it has to relate to me. Unfortunately I can't demonstrate my power." Nicky smirked.

I sighed. It was my turn. "My name is Belle, my powers are-"Emmett interrupted me.

"Wait, you've got more than one power?" He said, incredulous.

"Yes. My powers are changing my appearance at will and see the memories of anyone, but I have to grab the person's hand firmly. And there is one downside; my powers can't work together at the same time. I can also block most power, so that is why Edward can't hear my mind." I explained. I could feel almost everyone eyes on me.

"Children, staring is rude." Esme scolded. Bless her heart.

"So is what you look like now, what you really look like? Alice asked.

"No."

"Can you show us? Please?" She begged.

I thought a moment. It's not going to hurt anyone. What's the harm, really? But Nicky kicked me, hard. "Sorry, no." I said. And then I glared at Nicky, what was the big deal?

"Children, let's respect our guest's wish." Esme said.

"Fine." Alice pouted. "Can you come to my room, Belle and Nicky? I want to show you guys something."

I nodded. Alice stood up and we began to follow her. But somehow, I had managed to trip over the rug. Alice offered me a hand and unthinkingly I reached out for her hand and gripped it hard. Immediately I was hit with a wave of memories. Trying hard to block them out, I concentrated on the present situation. I could feel my appearance began to change. Back to the chocolate brown waist length hair, super pale, my normal full lips. I heard a gasp in unison.

**AN: Yes. I am back! Lol. **_**Thank you for all the get well wishes!**_** I didn't know I was going to be out tonight or I wouldn't have given my best friend my password so she could update for me. Now I'll have to change my password. I had written this chapter in a hurry so I could update. Sorry for any errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Belle's POV**

I was sure that I was floating.

It seemed like I was in space. Stars floated around me and I just kept drifting, non stop. Not that I complained; it was very relaxing.

But my peace and quiet was disturbed by a face, of a human, who looked astonishingly like me.

"Hello." I muttered shyly.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she just smiled at me.

Hesitating, I reached out, wanting to touch her face. The moment I came in contact with her, she disappeared, and I was yanked from my comfort world.

Bright lights hit my eyes. Groaning, I shut my lids tight.

"Bella are you okay?" A frantic voice – yet somehow, still velvety – filled my ears. It were soothing, like music to my ears. I sighed in content, and then opened my eyes to see who was producing such music.

A few pairs of golden eyes were staring at me carefully. I blinked in response.

"Belle?" Came Nicky's voice.

"I'm fine." I sat up, and shook my head. Then it all came back to me. "What happened? Where's Alice?"

"She's fine." Carlisle answered me.

"Weren't you at the hospital?" I asked, confused.

"I came back. It's not common for a vampire to faint. Besides, you can't exactly be taken to the E.R." He answered, smiling slightly.

"I _fainted_?" I was stunned.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, and then his tone changed to serious. "Belle, I need you to tell me exactly what happened after you fainted, so we can know the cause behind this."

"Um, after Alice gripped my hand, I was hit by so many memories." I said. "Speaking of which, I swear I must have had some kind of communication with Alice. What else could explain why I share so many memories with Alice?"

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. Esme's was a smug 'I-told-you-so' look, whilst Carlisle's was some what crossed between defeat and 'this-is-not-yet-over'.

"Bella, I mean, _Belle_" the name sounded really comfortable coming from Carlisle "I think you're right. Do you remember anything, anything at all from your human life? You're so remarkably similar to" He didn't finish his sentence. I noticed that his body was tense.

"So remarkably similar to whom?" I pressed.

"Just an old friend." He answered, his stance calm again. His tone clearly told me that the subject has ended. _Is_ ending. "Well, do you?"

I thought hard, and then closed my eyes, hoping it would help me concentrate. However, like always, luck was never on my side.

"No."

"Humph." He seemed to be thinking. "I'll be back." He promised. A few seconds later, he was holding something that looked like folded, poster paper. He unfolded the paper, and its title told me it showed a map of Washington.

"Nicky, these are all the forest in Washington." He pointed to all the areas on the map that stood out with its bright green shading. "Can you point out where you find Belle?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's around here some where." She pointed at a forest near a town called Forks with a long, pale finger.

The room became deadly quiet.

AN: So sorry for not updating like forever! I'll try and update again next week. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Reviews always makes my fingers type faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own anything

_Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

Chapter 5

**Belle's POV**

I was sure that I was floating.

It seemed like I was in space. Stars floated around me and I just kept drifting, non stop. Not that I complained; it was very relaxing.

But my peace and quiet was disturbed by a face, of a human, who looked astonishingly like me.

"Hello." I muttered shyly.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she just smiled at me.

Hesitating, I reached out, wanting to touch her face. The moment I came in contact with her, she disappeared, and I was yanked from my comfort world.

Bright lights hit my eyes. Groaning, I shut my lids tight.

"Bella are you okay?" A frantic voice – yet somehow, still velvety – filled my ears. It were soothing, like music to my ears. I sighed in content, and then opened my eyes to see who was producing such music.

A few pairs of golden eyes were staring at me carefully. I blinked in response.

"Belle?" Came Nicky's voice.

"I'm fine." I sat up, and shook my head. Then it all came back to me. "What happened? Where's Alice?"

"She's fine." Carlisle answered me.

"Weren't you at the hospital?" I asked, confused.

"I came back. It's not common for a vampire to faint. Besides, you can't exactly be taken to the E.R." He answered, smiling slightly.

"I _fainted_?" I was stunned.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, and then his tone changed to serious. "Belle, I need you to tell me exactly what happened after you fainted, so we can know the cause behind this."

"Um, after Alice gripped my hand, I was hit by so many memories." I said. "Speaking of which, I swear I must have had some kind of communication with Alice. What else could explain why I share so many memories with Alice?"

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. Esme's was a smug 'I-told-you-so' look, whilst Carlisle's was some what crossed between defeat and 'this-is-not-yet-over'.

"Bella, I mean, _Belle_" the name sounded really comfortable coming from Carlisle "I think you're right. Do you remember anything, anything at all from your human life? You're so remarkably similar to" He didn't finish his sentence. I noticed that his body was tense.

"So remarkably similar to whom?" I pressed.

"Just an old friend." He answered, his stance calm again. His tone clearly told me that the subject has ended. _Is_ ending. "Well, do you?"

I thought hard, and then closed my eyes, hoping it would help me concentrate. However, like always, luck was never on my side.

"No."

"Humph." He seemed to be thinking. "I'll be back." He promised. A few seconds later, he was holding something that looked like folded, poster paper. He unfolded the paper, and its title told me it showed a map of Washington.

"Nicky, these are all the forest in Washington." He pointed to all the areas on the map that stood out with its bright green shading. "Can you point out where you find Belle?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's around here some where." She pointed at a forest near a town called Forks with a long, pale finger.

The room became deadly quiet.

AN: So sorry for not updating like forever! I'll try and update again next week. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Reviews always makes my fingers type faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

As soon as 'Belle' and Nicky were out of the hearing range, I began talking. Well, _hissing._

"_THAT IS BELLA!! SHE JUST CAN'T REMEMBER WHO SHE IS!"_I hiss-yelled.

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle ordered. "At the moment, we can't prove that she is Bella"

"_WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED_?"

"Alice,"

"_NO! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! IT CAN'T BE A COINSIDENCE THAT SHE JUST _HAPPENS_ TO LOOK LIKE BELLA, _HAPPENS_ TO SMELL LIKE BELLA, _HAPPENS_ TO SHARE THE EXACT SAME MEMORIES I SHARE WITH BELLA!_"

"Alice," Jasper said, letting out calm. "Please hun, calm down."

"Mess with my feelings and you'll be in the doghouse for weeks." I said, not even bothering to face him.

Immediately the wave of calm disappeared.

No one said anything. Carlisle seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Alice, let's look at this logically." He said. "I don't think any of this is a coincidence, but we have to be sure. I'm going to ask everyone to remember their memories with Bella. Every single memory. Can you all do that now."

"Now," Carlisle said, after giving us five minutes. "I'm going to ask Bella to have physical contact with you all. If the memories you share are the same, then we can prove that she is Bella."

**Belle's POV**

"There's something very fishy going on," Nicky mumbled to me.

"You think I don't realise that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well dears, how do you like this house?" Esme asked, apparently oblivious to my little quibble.

"It's a lovely place, Esme." I said honestly. Although, as Nicky puts it, "something very fishy" is going on, it was hard not to appreciate this beautiful house. It was clear that Esme had spent ages renovating the house; everything looked elegant, yet old fashioned. The scents of the house told me this house had been around longer than I had.

She smiled in return. "Let's go back down now." She suggested. We nodded.

AN: Edward left the room. I'll have an update explaining why later. And yes, I'll be more descriptive (ie, what Edward looks like) later. Right now I want the plot to get out! lol

I'm sorry for the short update. But I'm sure you all would rather have something to read, than nothing at all. I had a difficult time writing this.


	8. Sorry

AN

Hey everyone

I woud like to say, I am EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating in God-know-how-long. At the moment, I'm on a huge writer's block. If ANYONE have ANY IDEAS, please please please please let me know.

Also, I would like to apologize to anyone who thought this is an update.

I'm going to China today. Not joking. So when I come back, I hope my email box will be full of suggestions. Please please help me out.

Lot's of love,

RainydayB

P.s. My email is shown on my profile, at the very top of the page.


End file.
